


Insane Adventures

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Back to the Future References, Blood and Gore, Bombs, Brainwashing, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Clones, Cyborgs, Dark Comedy, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Dimension Travel, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Dude In Distress!Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Evil Laughter, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homme Fatale, Human Experimentation, I BLAME RICK AND MORTY FOR PUTTING THIS IDEA, Indiana Jones References, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jurassic Park References, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Smut, Lab Sex, Laboratories, Lasers, M/M, Mad Scientist!Viktor, Mad Scientists, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutants, New Planets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character sometimes, Parasites, Planet Destruction, Planets, Robot Sex, Robots, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Sexual Humor, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Sexy Times, Slime, Star Wars References, Temporary Character Death, Tentacles, Time Travel, Unethical Experimentation, Viktor is Savage, Violence, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Weirdness, World Domination, X-ray Vision, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuuri's Stress Eating, Zombies, in my head, rick and morty au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Yuuri is a henchman to Viktor, a brilliant yet mad scientist with questionable motives. After an entire month of dangerous adventures through space, time and dimensions. Viktor gets a young apprentice, Yurio whom is very violent and mean.Yuuri had no idea what mess he'll get in when he decided to be Viktor's henchman due to love at first sight at the weird party Phichit drag him into.Now Yuuri is dealing with shenanigans of the madman he loves and his crazy student who hates him.(I'd put more character tags but I'm in a hurry I'll add more character tags when I have the time)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri On Ice or any fandom whatsoever!

“Hi I’m Yuuri and this is my story of my very exciting yet dangerous & messed up life as a henchman of a mad scientist...” said Yuuri as he sweat drops.

 

_1st day_

 

Viktor and Yuuri are in a space station with so many aliens that are of different shapes and sizes. Yuuri look around in wonder.

 

“You have the crystal spheres” whispered Viktor.

 

Yuuri nods as he shows the small bag.

 

“Good now go to the bathroom and stick them up your anus” whispered Viktor.

 

“What!” shouted Yuuri.

 

Viktor shushes him.

 

“They’re illegal to bring to any space stations and in a thousand planets” whispered Viktor smiling.

 

“Why don’t you do it?” whispered Yuuri angrilly.

 

“Because I’m smuggling a stolen expensive raygun” whispered back Viktor.

 

“What?! When?!” whispered Yuuri angrilly.

 

_7th day_

Yuuri looks really tired as he enters the lab. There was a gross smell and his eyes widen in horror suddenly.

 

Viktor is covered in green stuff while wearing a surgical mask and gloves. In his hands are a scalpel and a syringe. On the table is a weird brown slug-like creature with a humanoid face that’s bleeding green...

 

“V-Viktor What are you doing?” asked Yuuri nervously.

 

“Ah my little piggy~ looks like I don’t need call you, you see I’m doing a dissection on a slugman and I need you to hand me the chainsaw now” said Viktor kindly.

 

“Why?” said Yuuri.

 

“I said now” said Viktor in a kind tone with a bit of malice.

 

Yuuri gulps, go to get the chainsaw, gives it to Viktor and speaks in frustration “Ok fine and stop calling me little piggy”

 

“I won’t stop until you go easy on your meals” said Viktor as he starts the chainsaw and stabs the screaming monster. More green blood is everywhere.

 

“I can’t watch!” shouted Yuuri running out of the lab.

 

_16th day_

 

Yuuri gets paled when he sees odd devices he never saw before.

 

“Viktor...what are those?” he asked.

 

“Oh I thought I'd show them to you later but since you found them, they're my entire doomsday devices collection, some I made, some I bought and some I've stolen...a lot of those can destroy a planet in the matter of seconds and I was planning to tell you because I own an alien mafia some money so I want you to help me sell some of them” said Viktor while smiling.

 

Yuuri gets nervous “why would did you have those and you’re selling them?!”

 

“In case I want or have to destroy a planet and I need to make money for the mafia within a week or they’ll destroy our planet...I could stop them by destroying their home planet but a lot of my rich clients work there” said Viktor shrugging while smiling.

 

Yuuri look at him in shock.

 

“Wait--- they’ll blow up our planet!” said Yuuri fearfully.

 

_23th day_

Both are chained together in a dungeon.

 

“You should have press the button Yuuri” said Viktor with a kind smile and tone but Yuuri knows that Viktor is angry.

 

“My hands were slippery from massaging that disgusting snailman’s head which you told me to do as a distraction while you were stealing information from it’s computer!!!” said Yuuri angrily.

 

Viktor then smiles and chuckles. “Oh right...sorry I forgot about that”

 

“Viktor what’s gonna happen to us?” said Yuuri fearfully.

 

“Judging that we are alive they’ll either consume us or have sex with us then consume us...” said Viktor while still smiling.

 

“What!?” shouted Yuuri fearfully.

 

“This is a planet of humanoid spiders and humanoid praying mantises afterall” said Viktor shrugging while still smiling.

 

_34th day_

Yuuri is in a very revealing slave outfit with an annoyed look on his face. A crowned giant legless woman with 9 eyes is holding the chain attached to his collar. Viktor is standing in front of them taking pictures of Yuuri while wiping off his nosebleed. They are surrounded by different kinds of aliens.

 

“Viktor could you stop taking pictures and SAVE ME?!” said Yuuri angrily.

 

“I would in a minute and could you turn around?” asked Viktor.

 

Yuuri signs in frustration and he turn around.

 

Viktor stops taking pictures and he smiles darkly at the woman.

 

“Now that I’m done...either let my hot henchman go or I’ll gouge all 9 of your eyes” said Viktor who is still in a kind tone with a smile.

 

The giantess gulp nervously, all the aliens prepare to attack while Yuuri sighs in relief.

 

“Finally!” shouted Yuuri.

 

“But first answer this question...what store did you get that outfit Yuuri is wearing?” said Viktor kindly.

 

Yuuri screams angrily. “SERIOUSLY VIKTOR!”

 

 

_Now_

 

“And things got worse when Viktor gets an apprentice...” said Yuuri as he sweats drop.

 

There is a very loud roaring sound, everything in the room is shaking and Yurio is heard shouting.

 

"HEY PIG I BROUGHT A FUCKING DINOSAUR TO LIFE BY ACCIDENT!!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FROM CRETACEOUS NOT JURASSIC!!! WHERE'S VIKTOR'S FUCKING DEATH RAYS!!!!!"

 

Yuuri face palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes one of the scenes is a reference to the Slave Leia's outfit
> 
> Yuuri's slave outfit: https://img0.etsystatic.com/157/0/9332285/il_fullxfull.1126356032_t9rw.jpg


	2. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is with his friends minus Phichit in his day off.
> 
> (i don't know what things for Phichit to say in the chapter that's why he's not there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus takes place the day before Yurio becomes Viktor's student.

Yuuri is in a restaurant with Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi and Mari. He'd invite Phichit but he's at a dentist appointment and this is Yuuri’s day off.

 

“Hey why did you work with that crazy scientist if you two get into so many dangerous situations?” asked Yuuko in a worried tone.

 

“Yeah what's up with that are you a masochist or something?” said Takeshi chuckling.

 

Yuuri looks down. “I have a crush on him ever since I first saw him in that party Phichit dragged me into...But I never had the guts to talk to him until weeks later I heard that he needs an assistance...Things change since I’m starting to know him better” He said with an annoyed time in the end.

 

“Why did you keep working with him?” asked Minako with concern.

 

“I still love him in fact we are currently dating each other....also someone has to keep him on the leash...especially since he has committed a lot of atrocities that label him an intergalactic outlaw and I mean  a lot ...he and his friends are basically #1 pirates and terrorists in several galaxies” said Yuuri laughing nervously.

 

Everyone's jaws dropped except Mari.

 

“What?!” shouted Minako in shocked.

 

“I say too much...please don't tell Viktor I'm eating this” said Yuuri facepalm as he sweats and he begins eating katsudon.

 

Mari is shaking her head while smirking. “I know you like the crazy ones Yuuri but oh man…”

 

Yuuri’s phone rings, he check and sees that it's Viktor.

 

“Yuuri sorry to say this but your day off is over” he said kindly.

 

“What did you do this time?” said Yuuri rolling his eyes.

 

“Remember the Frankenstein creation I have showed you 2 weeks ago” said Viktor.

 

“Yes and thank you for bringing back that memory…” said Yuuri with a terrified face.

 

“He might have escape 6 hours ago the moment you probably left for your day off” said Viktor.

 

“Wait a minute…” said Yuuri fearfully.

 

“Aaah something grab my ankle!” said Yuuko.

 

Takeshi lifts the table in anger thinking it's a pervert.

 

“My katsudon!” shouted Yuuri.

 

“Katsudon?... Yuuri what did I told you about your diet” said Viktor.

 

“Oh fuck it's a huge severed hand!!!” shouted Takeshi fearfully.

 

Suddenly people were running & screaming when there's a loud groaning sound.

 

“We'll talk about that later...just come here right now” said Yuuri nervously as he notices he's in a gigantic shadow…

 

Everyone is fearfully staring at the monstrosity behind Yuuri.

"What in the hell is that thing?" said Minako with a gross out face.

“I'm NOT looking back” said Yuuri hearing Viktor's creation breathing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What crazy sci fi thing you want to see next?


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Viktor and Yurio came back from a disappointing space adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Yuuri slams open the door, he looks pretty beat up, his skin-tight full bodysuit is torn showing **his chest, a side of his bare hip and his buttcrack**. He’s breathing heavily as he enters the house.

 

“That was the worst space trip ever!” said Yuuri.

 

Yurio comes inside looking really annoyed, baggy spacesuit covered in dirt with his hair messed up.

 

“I know! Hours of traveling around in that primitive planet and there’s no signs of floating blue diamond anywhere!!! We only captured those dumb monkey people and look at my hair!!!” shouted Yurio pointing at his head.

 

Viktor comes inside with his skintight suit only slightly dirty... with his heart shaped smile on his face.

 

“Oh lighten up boys... the trip isn’t that bad, look on the bright side” said Viktor happily.

 

“The only bright parts are when that pig was kidnap by that giant ape” said Yurio pointing at Yuuri.

 

**Flashback**

 

A giant gorilla beats his chest angrily and picks up Yuuri who’s bodysuit is in one piece earlier.

 

“AAAAAAH PUT ME DOWN!!!” screamed Yuuri.

 

The gorilla runs off with Yuuri deep into the forest.

 

Yurio laughs while Viktor sighs.

 

“Does he always get kidnap?” asked Yurio.

 

“A lot” said Viktor as he puts on a jetpack and flies after them.

 

**Ends**

 

Yuuri glares at Viktor’s student.

 

“And when I kick that stupid monkey guy’s ass on the way back to your ship” said Yurio crossing his arms.

 

**Flashback**

Yurio is angrily kicking at a monkey man with every monkey people are screaming and jumping in either anger or excitement..

 

“I’LL TEACH YOU TO THROW SHIT AT ME!!!” screamed Yurio

 

“S-STOP YOU’RE CRACKING MY RIBS” screamed the monkey alien in pain.

 

**Ends**

 

Yuuri grimace at Yurio.

 

“Also this is the 67th time you had me wearing an outfit like this!” said Yuuri

 

“Oh believe me Yuuri the suit was a necessary for the trip it allows maximum mobility” said Viktor smiling.

 

Yuuri sighs in annoyance.

 

The mad scientist thought “As much as it’s upsetting that the sexy space outfit I made for Yuuri is ruined again… I always get to see some skin”

 

“I’m going to take a shower” said Yuuri walking away.

 

“May I join?” asked VIktor.

 

“Ok fine” said Yuuri as he sighs in defeat. He’s too tired to argue with his boss right now.

 

Viktor kisses Yuuri and Yurio gag in disgust.

 

There are sounds of screeches of trapped angry monkey people coming from the door they entered.

 

“LET US OUT YOU HAIRLESS TWO HANDED TAILLESS FREAKS!!!” screams a monkey man.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHIT THROWERS!” shouted Yurio angrily.

 

“Oh Yurio close the soundproof room...we’ll deal with those primates later” said Viktor.

 

Yurio flips a switch on the wall and when the door closes. The monkey sounds are silence.

 

The teenager leaves to his own bathroom, takes off all his clothes which the robots burn them and gets into a special shower for whenever he comes back from a foreign planet..

  
“Today sucks, I can’t believe that just 2 weeks ago I was excited when I was chosen to be Viktor’s apprentice ...but I didn’t know that he’s really involve with that pig...His minion is in the way, **_he’s lucky that Viktor likes him_ **...” thoughted Yurio as he washes his hair in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there's planet of the ape references and Yuuri is not kidnapped by king kong because that is an alien gorilla
> 
> btw which yuri on ice characters you want to be other mad scientists, minions or regular people?


	4. "DON'T TOUCH"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit wants to see where Yuuri works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Yuuri is in the park with Phichit who were chatting.

 

“Anyway Phichit it’s really nice to see you again” said Yuuri.

 

“Yeah it’s really good to see you anyway I been meaning to ask where do you work Yuuri?” asked Phichit.

 

Yuuri sweats and smiles nervously.

 

“Oh I’m a lab assistant” he said.

 

Phichit chuckles.

 

“Who works where?” asked Phichit smiling.

 

“Phichit I know what you’re doing...you can’t come to my work, Viktor doesn’t allow visitors at his place since a few accidents!” said Yuuri.

 

**(flashback)**

 

Yurio is trapped in a cell behind the glass glaring at Viktor thought the glass. Viktor is crossed his arms, closes his eyes and have a smile.

 

“Yurio you see what happens when you let the neko children play in the living room with my new furnitures I just bought?” said Viktor kindly.

 

“Yes Dr. Nikiforov” said Yurio through his teeth as he repressed his anger.

 

Viktor then walks to the corner and looks at a robot being taken apart by other robots.

 

“49 you see what happens when you bring the shapeshifter into our home instead of Makkachin?” said Viktor.

 

“Yes Master” said the robot as he’s fully dismantled.

 

Yuuri in a cage with Mari.

 

“Yuri you see what happens when you enter my lab with someone else? And letting her touch my inventions?” said Viktor kindly.

 

“Yes Sir” said Yuuri sadly.

 

“Not my fault that your rocket exploded...” said Mari.

 

“Well Mari according to my security cameras it is your fault and Yuuri you’re sleeping on the couch tonight for letting her in here” said Viktor still smiling with his eyes closed.

 

“Aw man...” said Yuuri looking down.

 

Mari chuckles loudly while Yurio smirks darkly.

 

**(flashback ends)**

 

“Also I still didn’t forgive you after that incident with in that pet store” said Yuuri angrily.

 

Phichit blushes shamefully.

 

( **Flashback begins** )

 

Hamsters are on the floor everywhere and Phichit is playing with them.

 

Yuuri’s manager is glaring at Yuuri furiously.

 

“I told him not to! He wouldn’t listen!” said Yuuri.

 

“You’re fired” said the manager.

 

( **Flashback ends** )

 

“And that’s not the only time you got me fired!” said Yuuri angrily.

 

“OK I get it fine I won’t touch anything just bring me to your work, I’ll just look” said Phichit.

 

Yuuri sighs.

 

“Fine! But if you touch anything there! I’ll kick your ass to next week!” said Yuuri.

 

Phichit sighs “Fine”

 

( **3 hours later** )

There’s tentacles wrapping around Yuuri & rubbing all over his body. Special acidic slime that only dissolves clothes never hurting the body or the hair.

 

“Help me Phichit!” shouted Yuuri fearfully.

 

The tentacle monster escape the cage, this time it’s neither one’s fault this time.

 

“You told me not to touch anything” said Phichit nervously as he stay in the corner away from the monster.

 

“I CHANGE MY MIND!!!!” screamed Yuuri as the monster licks his neck.

 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!!!” said Phichit.

 

“BREAK THAT GLASS RIGHT THERE & PUSH THE BUTTON THAT SAYS 9!!!” screamed Yuuri who is now fully naked.

 

Phichit did exactly that.The siren alarms sound.

~~~~

Meanwhile.

 

Viktor and Yurio are in the headquarters with other mad scientists.

 

“And this is why the Kaled Mutant planet should be destroyed” said Georgi angrily.

 

Yakov sighs deeply as he shook his head.

 

“Is this because Anya left you for that Kaled Mutant?” asked Mila smirking.

 

“SHUT UP!!!” shouted Georgi.

 

“Anyway on more important matters we should still threaten all the governments in this galaxy including Earth to assure that none of the planets in the Milky Way will join the Intergalactic Federation” said Yakov seriously.

 

“I’m really ahead of you already and this Kitten is a big help” said Viktor smiling.

 

Yurio is annoyed at “Kitten” but smirks darkly.

 

“Yeah… It’s really easy to keep those spineless cowards in line” said Yurio as he laughs darkly.

 

“Good” said Yakov smiling.

 

Suddenly Viktor’s watch is ringing loudly, and he quickly checks it.

 

“Oh dear... a Scenario 9” said Viktor.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” shouted Yurio blushing deeply red.

 

“What’s does that mean?” asked Christophe curiously and wanting to know what's making Yurio's face so red.

 

“I’ll tell you later! There’s an emergency Yurio and I must go to” said Viktor smiling.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO GO AND SEE THAT GROSS THING!!!” said Yurio angrily while still blushing.

 

Viktor grabs Yurio’s arm anyway and he press the button on his watch. They teleport.

 

~~~

 

“Hey guys it’s me Yuuri again… anyway Viktor decides that me with the tentacle monster is punishment enough for me to bring Phichit to his home without permission but otherwise he thank Phichit for touching the emergency button making Viktor and Yurio come back to the lab in time to stop the monster before it lays eggs in me...and I’m pretty sure Yurio wet himself the whole time” said Yuuri.

 

Yurio is heard shouting “I DID NOT!!!”

 

Yuuri whispered “He did though”

 

Yuuri speaks out loud again “Also I still punish Phichit...I kick his ass for taking pictures of me still naked after Viktor saved me”

 

Yuuri chuckles nervously.

 

Yurio was heard again as he chuckles. “HE REALLY KICK PHICHIT’S ASS VERY WELL!!!”

 

"Phichit is allow to visit Viktor's home as long as he doesn't" Yuuri was interrupted by a sound of an explosion.

 

"PHICHIT WHAT DID YOU DO?!" screamed Yuuri.

 

"It wasn't me I swear" shouted Phichit from afar.

 

"Don't worry Yuuri that was me~" said Viktor who come inside with smokes coming out the door & he covered in multi-colored paint.

 

Yuuri sighs deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What crazy thing you'll like to see Viktor or Yurio do next?

**Author's Note:**

> What characters you want to see next and that includes the ones not in my tags yet?


End file.
